Talk:Dante (DmC)
About Dante I've seen a variation of Dante's mugshot as seen back at TGS 2010, which had his hair fully bleached white, and grown out of place from his crew cut-mohawk combo, like the old Dante. This is most definetly a residual effect of Dante being half-angel. Would you please put this bit on? : Do you mean this mugshot ? Someone photoshopped that using the original mugshot image. It's not an official render, just something someone made. Derekoe|Hot-blooded God of Guns| (talk) 16:27, November 28, 2012 (UTC) It's not Irony, it's not the same hair style This has been really bugging me, the white haired wig gag is constantly brought up as a point of Irony due to him gaining white hair, but it's not. The wig is long haired with bangs in front and in the slicked down style DMC3 Dante. The Kid at the end of the game still retains his hair style while gaining (mostly) white hair. The point being in that scene originally being he doesn't want to have that hair style not color, it's like a guy with an afro not wanting to get dreads.- 20:04, January 27, 2013 (UTC) :...that's not the way the gag plays out. You have him at first with this completely different hair style, one that Ninja Theory has gotten flack for since it's not white, and he mocks ever having hair like that, color OR style (it's a white carnival wig, it's gonna look like a mop no matter what color). By the end of the game, he gets white hair as an attempt at leading into the other games, even though the continuity is impossible to reconcile. After all, just because he has white hair in the last scene of the game doesn't mean he likes it, and that would be another facet of the gag.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 20:56, January 27, 2013 (UTC) :Actually, now that you've brought it up, there's something I like to point out. Around the bignning of the game, the wig landed on Dante's head and when he looked at himself in the mirror, he said, "Not in a million years." And what happens at the end of the game? His hair stays white. Now that's irony.Pof203 (talk) 08:03, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Possible new picture for Devil Trigger I found this pic on Google. It shows alot more than whats on the page already. Perhaps you guys could use it? Yeeeeeah! Now it's a party! (talk) 13:39, February 14, 2013 (UTC) :1) the name is useless, and 2) it appears to befanart. This is also the third time I've had to delete this image, next time it will b considered vandalism.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 16:17, February 14, 2013 (UTC) No longer younger brother The apparition of Dante in Vergil's Limbo calls himself Vergil's big brother.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 03:12, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Rename? Would it be better to rename all of the "__" (DmC) pages to "__" (Ninja Theory) instead? I only bring this up because DmC and DMC sound exactly the same in my head, while with Ninja Theory, there is no such confusion. -- Anobi (talk) 02:49, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :I kinda feel that has the potential to be confusing if Capcom ever gives the reboot series to anyone else; plus, we haven't had the same development team for the past games either, I think. What about "Classic" and "Reboot"?(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 06:20, March 19, 2013 (UTC) ::That might also get confusing if Capcom decides to re-reboot the series. Until a new game is released, I think either of these solutions would be fine. -- Anobi (talk) 02:05, March 20, 2013 (UTC) ::You really think they would "re-reboot" the series Anobi? Semper Fi (talk) 02:07, March 20, 2013 (UTC) :::Yes, I do. The sales figures of the "reboot" pretty much leave them with one of three options: Let the series die; continue with the original characters and story; or try another new start. Of course, option four is that they continue to try and shove this new scenario down our throats, at which point I will willingly turn in my fan badge. -- Anobi (talk) 02:27, March 20, 2013 (UTC) :::Where can I put my vote in for the second option? Semper Fi (talk) 20:58, March 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::As soon as I find out, I'll be sure to let everyone know. -- Anobi (talk) 02:56, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I had accidentally deleted the image but, I think I repladed it now. It was an accident involving another person messing w/ the computerDarkSlayer 3 (talk) 20:39, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Apology? I have a question. If the new Dante was terrible, did Capcom apologize for it? I'm worried that the fans are angry about this. And I know, passive anger is OK to use. ChocolateElemental (talk) 20:52, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Make sure to make a new header when starting a new topic. They don't necessarily have to apologise for Dante, but they should, and probably never will, for the things them and NT said about the fans. LegionZero (talk) 06:55, August 10, 2016 (UTC)